character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
King Bradley (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary King Bradley, also known as Wrath the Furious, is one of the main antagonists of the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood anime and manga series. He is the Führer of Amestris and the last homunculus created by Father. Bradley was the result of an experiment to make a homunculus capable of aging. A philosopher's stone was injected into the test subjects, though it destroyed the bodies of the last 11 candidates. Bradley survived, and as a result gained a superior body as well as the Ultimate Eye. At some point, Bradley was installed as the ruler of Amestris, and manipulated the country's military toward Father's goals. He is roughly 60 years old during the events of Fullmetal Alchemist. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: King Bradley, Wrath Origin: '''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood '''Gender: Male Age: '''59-60 '''Classification: '''Homunculus, Führer of Amestris '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wrath Embodiment, Martial Arts, Supernatural Eye, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weapon Mastery (Has shown to master knives and grenades), Enhanced Strike and Aim Dodging (Dodged numerous bullets and cut a tank's missile in half with his sword), Flawless Coordination w/ Ultimate Eye, Instinctive Reactions w/ Ultimate Eye, Precognition and Causality Perception (Can perceive the outcome of actions), Tranquil Fury (Can channel his anger into combat while remaining completely calm and in control), Fear Masking (Was able to remain calm even after the train in which he was exploded), Weakness Detection w/ Ultimate Eye, Multi-Weapon Wielding (Can carry and use five swords simultaneously), Enhanced Vision, One-Man Army (Easily defeated several soldiers and a tank), Volatile Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation w/ grenades. Attack Potency: Town Level ' (Easily defeated the Ice Alchemist, whom froze multiple buildings and was about to destroy Central City with his philosopher's stone. Stronger than Roy Mustang whom burned a Ishvalian village and defeated Lust and Envy, each of them powered by a philosopher's stone) 'Speed: Relativistic (Has lightning fast reaction time. Speedblized the Ice Alchemist, whom can dodge bullets) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town Level '(Was completely unharmed by a massive explosion which destroyed a tank) 'Stamina: High '(Was able to fight Scar while badly wounded) 'Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters '''w/ grenades '''Standard Equipment: Swords, knives, hand grenade Intelligence: Genius (Is the leader of Amestris and was able to hide his identity to his subordinates. He is also a formidable combatant, who can use up to five swords simultaneously with deadly proficiency) Weaknesses: He is the only Homunculus who isn't immortal or who doesn't have regenerative abilities. He also stated to be less stronger than his prime due to his age. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enhanced Physiology': Being a human-based Homunculus, Wrath has the ability to physically age, which enabled him to pass off as an average human, allowing him to assimilate into the general population without suspicion. Despite being a Homunculus, Wrath's unique creation has resulted in the fact that the Philosopher's Stone which makes him inhuman is comprised of only one soul - his augmented physical abilities such as his remarkably high strength, speed, and agility are all his own, rather than being a product of the stone. However, due to the fact that his Philosopher's stone contains only one soul, he does not have the immortality and regenerative abilities of his monstrous brethren. *'Superhuman Agility': Wrath has flawless coordination, equilibrium, and dexterity. He can jump and run along falling debris. He can manipulate all his bodily rotations, including spinning, turning, rolling, etc., allowing him to move his body in any way or direction, allowing to him escape any hold and evade any attack from any direction. He can perform any physical activity without difficulty. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Wrath reaction time is lightning-fast. It allows him to react to danger and events far faster than others. When shot at by multiple machine guns and a tank's artillery shell at point-blank, Wrath dodged, deflected, and sliced through them all with incredible ease, all while continuously charging forward. *'Superhuman Momentum': Wrath can control the acceleration of his own body, allowing him to attack or dodge anything without warning and at peak perfection. Wrath can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy, even in a stationary position. His speed lets him channel the force into powerful strikes, Wrath can swing a blade with enough force to slice a wall and still cut clean through a person. *'Ultimate Eye': While it grants him an extra-sensory vision of his general surroundings, the Eye's true ability is precognition; allowing Wrath to perfectly and efficiently anticipate all variables and his opponent's attacks and take action with absolute efficiency without any effort. He can adapt perfectly to all factors achieving maximum efficiency in offensive and defensive strategy, ensuring optimal results as long as there is the slightest chance and depending on the means at his disposal. A simple glance will detect his opponent's or obstacle's nature, strengths, weaknesses, etc. making Wrath a perfect military field strategist. NOTE: This profile only contains informations, powers and stats of the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood version of King Bradley (Original manga and 2009 anime), not the 2003 anime version. Credit to Fullmetal Alchemist wiki for the attacks. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 7